Delia and GarretJasmine and Logan love
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Garrett. She thought. Delia. He thought. Garrett and Delia like each other, but when the girls decidie the Delia needs a make over seth comes tries to get Deila to be his girl. So when Garrett sees Seth and Delia kiss can he pull through it? Can Delia get Garrett to listen? And will Logan and Jasmine come together? so no computer so might b awhile to put up an actual chap.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold night in Chigo, while Delia was at her home thinking about a certain burnnett she hung out with all the time.

_Oh Garrett_. She thought _I would like to tell you I__ Love you but, I'm afraid that you don't love me__._

...

Little did Delia know Garrett was at his home thinking of a burnnett he hung out with.

Delia. Garrett thought _ I want to tell you I'm in love with you but afraid of rejection._

**So my mom swswitched my family over to At&T from Verizon, so I can update my stories now. Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKay, I fixed the first chapter. Oh and to the guest who posted the review saying Fucking retard I didn't ****really appreciate that review/comment. **

chapter 2

The gang was in the basement, the girls reading magazines and the boys were playin' air hockey. However, 4 of the 5 were thinking of there crush. Well, Lindy knew about Jasmine and Logan crushing on each other as well as Delia and Garrett crushing on each other._'Crushing is an undersatement' Lindy thought ' It's so obvious that Jazz and Logan are in love with each other, as well as Garrett and Delia are. I know if I convince Logan and Jazz to help me with getting Garrett and Delia together then they'll get together. Yeeeeeeee! Now to I'll talk to Jazz to if we should give Deliz a makeover. I don't think she needs one but Jazz is more suited in that area than I_ am.'

"Hey Lindy what are you thinking about?" Logan asked

"Nothing. Hey Garrett, Delia why don't you two go get us some Rumble Juice."

"Sure" they blushed once they realized they said it together. The two left for the smoothies.

"Okay" Lindy said "Jazz Logan can you two help me with getting Garrett and Delia together"

"yeah"

"Sure" were their replies.

...

At Rumble Juice

Garrett and Delia were sitting on the couch waiting for their order to come out.

"So..." Garrett said "Delia? Um... I was wondering do you have a crush"

"Yeah, actually I do and it's someone we both hang out with." She answered hoping he caught on. Only he didn't Garrett knew he had a 50/50 chance. It was either him or Logan, and he didn't think Delia liked him so it was Logan who had her heart. "So what about you? Do you have a crush?"

"Yes, and it's also someone we both hang out with" Delia was now hurting inside, she knew Garrett would never like her so she could only think of Lindy and Jasmine who had her loves heart.

"Order for Delia and Garrett" They paid for the smoothies and went back to the basement.

...

"Hey guys" Lindy greeted

"Where are Logan and Jasmine?" Delia questioned

"Oh, I asked them if they would be kind enough to go get us all some hot dogs. Anyway can you two help with something."

"What is it?" Garrett asked

"I need your guys' help in getting Jasmine and Logan together." Garrett and Delia looked at each other then, back at Lindy.

"YES!" they-again-said in union. So far, Lindy's plan was coming together.

Hopefully, nothing goes wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: pre- makeover

Lindy, Jasmine, and Logan were in the basement discussing on how to get Delia and Garrett together.

"I'll help Garrett with his OCD- on keeping all things cleaned. I mean you likes an all cleaning neat freak?" suggested Logan.

Lindy nodded. "Okay, and Jazz I wasn't sure of this but I'm thinking that maybe we should give Delia a makeover-"

"That's perfect! The makeover will so help with her self-esteem. And, Garrett will surely notice her! Yeeeeeee. I can't wait to get these two together! They make such a perfect couple! And I'm so excited that we're doing this! It's just do Yeeeeeee!"

Logan couldn't help but smile at Jasmines' enthusiasm. God, he loved everything about her. Even her perfect brown hair that matched her eyes- wait?! He should not be thinking this right now! Even if the fashionable burnnett does have his heart.

Jasmine caught Logan's smile which gave her one. Especially with his, blonde hair and blue eyes- wait!? She should not be thinking this. Especially about one of her best friends brother- that is also her best friend. Why is the heart complicated?

Lindy saw the way that the two were looking at each other. She could not help but feel like a bit of a matchmaker at this point. Putting Jogan and Delarrett together. She was way too happy! She loved the idea of getting the two pairs of love birds together.

...

Garrett and Delia were at Rumble Juice, just talking over smoothies. All though many girls came up and flirted with Garrett he turned down their offers for dates. Delia was jealous when girls did it, but was relieved when he turned them down. Of course Delia knew she only turned them down because of his crush on either Jasmine or Lindy.

When girls came up to him- knowing that they were- trying to get away from Delia he said no. Because 1.) he didn't do that to his friends, 2.) he wasn't interested, 3.) he thought they were not themselves, 4.) his heart belonged to Delia! And he was not ditching her for some fake tanned, hair dyed girls.

Seriously? Didn't they know when to take hints, to buzz off? Obviously the hair dye seeped into their brains and killed many brain cells- or they were playing dumb. Either way no one was pulling Garrett away from Delia.

"So...? What do you think Lindy has in mind for Jasmine and Logan?" Garrett tried to start a conversation

"Don't know. But whatever it is it's probably gonna go good or really really bad. In my opinion it's gonna be bad" Garrett nodded in agreement

"Yeah, Lindy's plans rarely work out and by rarely I mean they never do. Sometimes I wonder what goes through that blonde head of hers."

...

Garrett and Delia were waiting at the lockers for Lindy. All three of them were going to find away to get Logan and Jasmine together. "Hey guys!" they saw their blonde friend coming toward them. "Okay, so Logan is kind of an Athlete and Jasmine is a fashionesta so how do we get them together?"

They all thought for a moment until...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Garrett's great idea

"I got it!" Garrett said "Okay Jazz is sorta a fashionesta and Logan is sort of athletic right?" Lindy and Delia nod "So we get Logan to have alittle bit more fashion sense and Jasmine to be a bit more athletic"

"That's a great idea!" screeched the blonde girl "One question though how is Jazz to become more athletic and Logan more fashionable?"

"I did not think about that part"

...

In the basement

Logan and Jasmine were the only ones hanging out in the basement when the blonde boy says "Hey Jazz?"

"Yeah?" the burnnett looked up from her magazine

"I have an idea...about Garrett and Delia...well, two"

"What are they?"

"Okay, one is that we pretend to be interested in Garrett and Delia, so that the two will fight and confess how they feel. Number two is that we pretend to date, and tell them that we're going to the dance together- and that they need a date for it."

"Those aren't bad Logan. And Lindy says that you having an idea was dangerous." she joked

"Hey! Not all of my ideas are that bad."

...

Rumble Juice

Delia and Garrett were sitting, really close, together on the couch. "So...? Garret...what kinda girls do you prefer...?"

He thought for a moment "girls who are burnnett and themselves freaky or not. What kind of guys do you prefer?"

"Fit, athletic, and burnnett" Garrett thought for a moment, okay first he thought she liked Logan but know? He's starting to think that she likes Seth. Uh oh. That'll be a problem- considering he is a total ass.

"Cool." he nods and fake smiles, trying to hide his jealousy. God-dame it! He mentally sighs. Seth wall is like the 'it' boy of the entire school. He never thought Delia would like him, but he was dead wrong.

...

Garrett was in his room sitting on his bed crying. Why did she have to like Seth? Seth Wall of all people! He would've preferred her liking Logan better than him, heck even on of those theatre guys over him. But no, she had to like that Mr. Self- obsorbed, cool, star player, jack ass Seth Wall!

He knew one thing. If Seth in anyway, shape or form, he would hurt him to no end and show no mercy at all.

...

Delia was in her room not so happy either. She had cried so much that she needed to drink to full bottles of water to get back the water her body had lost from crying.

Then she began to think. Garrett never said he likes fashionesta girls. So if he didn't like Jasmine, then was it possible that he likes on of those cheerleaders? Yeah, it was possible.

Delia stopped thinking about Garrett and who he likes and went to sleep, of course she (and Garrett) dreamt of the two of them living a happily ever after, both thinking that it would only be that- a dream that would never come true.

**Sorry for not updating I have other stories, and I need to update those as well. And which idea should Lindy, Jasmine, and Logan go with to get Delia and Garrett together? Review your answer and which one wins will decides what will happen next in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N!: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Hey everyone. Now I k****now you all must be mad at me for not updating, but here are the reasons **

**1.) other fics, 2.) writers block 3.) I'm packed with fics. I'm putting certain fics on hold, when I finish one fic I'll start updating a fic on hold. It's not because I lost faith! I will finish these! Okay here are the fics oh hold: A worried/heart broken Mako, Delia and Garrett/Jasmine and Logan love, Confessions of love, The secret life of Flora and Musa, and Astrid's heart break. Like I said, once one fic is done I'll start re updating the fics on hold. Oh, and this chapter will be deleted once I start re updating. I'm so sorry, but this should help get somethings finished, and updated.**


End file.
